Anetta
Anetta is one of the supporting characters of the Mega Man EXE series, along with Silk.EXE. She is an ecoterrorist who joined the WWW. However, in the anime, she is a girl whose Navi Silk.EXE was deleted in a hospital fire. Personality In the games, Anetta loves nature and is willing to harm innocent people to protect it, such as Mamoru. Lord Wily uses this to convince her that Net Society is destroying nature and that it is evil. She is rather paranoid about the Net Society and believed that Lan is a spy sent by the Net Society to stop her. Anetta is also a little rude as noted by Wily when she made fun of him for laughing to himself. In the anime, Anetta is kind and cheerful. When she first met Chaud, she was very depressed because Silk had been deleted and also angry because she thought ProtoMan was responsible. She tried to infect ProtoMan with a Dark Chip, but she learns the truth and changes her mind. Later in the series, Anetta hangs around SciLabs, making sandwiches. She also has a bit of a crush on Chaud. Game History ''MegaMan Battle Network 3]] Anetta joined the World Three, because Wily made her believe that destroying the Net Society was the only way to preserve nature, even if it requires sacrifices. She first appears in the game after the defeat of Sunayama and DesertMan, wearing a nurse outfit. Lord Wily commands her to take the Tetracode from the hospital in order to save nature. In the middle of Mamoru's surgery for HBD, Anetta causes havoc in the hospital with her NetNavi PlantMan to search for one of the TetraCodes. Lan stops PlantMan and the hospital returns to normal, but Anetta succeeds in obtaining the TetraCode. She later appears with Mr. Match protecting Castle Wily, and the two fight at the same time using Full Synchro with their Navis, but were defeated. After the incident, she was taken into custody with the other WWW members and sent to the hospital. Anime History Her history is different in the anime than in the games. Anetta was in a car accident where she lost her ability to walk. There, she met Silk who helped her recover and learn to walk again. However, one day there was a fire in the hospital she was in. Silk tried to help everyone out, but was deleted. Anetta believed that ProtoMan was responsible. ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess Anetta first appears in episode 26 of Axess, "Anetta's Revenge", where she believes Chaud was responsible for deleting her Navi, Silk, and wants revenge. Dr. Regal gave her a powerful Dark Chip disguised as a normal Battle Chip. During a raid on a potential Dark Chip holding factory, she is discovered, tied up in a sack. Anetta hangs out with Chaud and slips the Dark Chip into his pocket, but Chaud can tell that it's not his and doesn't use it. He reveals the truth to her about what happened in the hospital and she tells him who gave her the Dark Chip, but is then promptly kidnapped by Ms. Yuri and brought to LaserMan.EXE aboard his ship base. Lan and Chaud go after her and rescue her. For the rest of the series, she appears occasionally to provide comic relief and to hang out with Lan and co. She and Yai Ayano also compete for Chaud's affections. Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters